Scroll II A World Of Two
by Ezkibel
Summary: The Scroll's are a hybrid fan fiction series that merges the worlds of Avatar the last airbender and Pokemon. This time join Aang and Katara as they encounter strange occurrences in their trip to the Spirit World.


**Scroll II - A world of two**

The fog was thick around their ankles as Aang and Katara walked over purple glowing mushrooms and other strange plants that grew on the tar-like surface.

"how's Machoke?"

Whispered Katara to Aang, as they walked along side each other in their Fire Nation garb, their Pokemon trailing a few feet behind.

"He's okay, Toph still has a little more to teach me about earthbending Pokemon. He listens to me, but he seems to hesitate a lot."

"Well, personally I don't think either of you were ready for such a huge venture."

"Yeah I know, but I **had** to bring Machoke. None of us would have had a Pokemon strong enough to retrieve the enchanted quartz"

"You're right... and it's okay, because once we get out of this wretched place, Toph can finish your earthbending training."

Aang smiled at Katara as their silhouettes dissipated into a mixture of shadow and mist in the distance.

~xx~

"Is that... a little girl?"

Aang said as they both walked though what appeared to be a makeshift path through the black grass.

"Aang, maybe she needs help. We should talk to her"

The little girl seemed unfazed by Aang and Katara's presence as she stood there only a few feet away from the duo. She was looking in the other direction, her white dress a perfect match for her jet black shortened hair that was being held by a white bow.

"you've come to release me?"

Katara approached with caution. As Aang stood wide eyed in place.

"sweetie, what are you doing here?"

Aang finally spoke

"are you a ghost?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

The little girl snapped, she turned one hundred and eighty degrees in a fierce spin. Her eyes were as black as night, and out of her chest came her Pokemon.

"HAAUUUNNNTER!"

The Pokemon moaned as if in pain, its eyes droopy and mouth stuck at a full frown. Aang and Katara jumped backwards and gave themselves space to begin a battle.

"a trainer witch?!"

"I don't know Aang! But go!"

Vaporeon hurdled over Katara and began flashing her teeth as her claws came out of her paws. Vaporeon collected a huge amount of swamp water in seconds as Machoke began filtering the mud and dirt out so that the water would travel quicker when used by the strange feline like creature.

Haunter's eyes turned a neon blue as he engulfed Aang and Katara in a mixture of mist and a strange slime. The black slime tingled as it met Aang's skin. Aang felt himself slipping into a dream, a nightmare. A centipede type creature appeared and came down from a tree, as millions of spiders crawled up Aang's torso.

No matter how hard he tried to get them off, the spiders kept crawling until they reached his neck. There, they mashed together and formed a serpent. The serpent spoke.

"Aang! Aang! I will devour your soul! For I am starved of mirth!"

~xx~

Aang's nightmare suddenly faded to black. He was hearing the most peaceful voice as he slowly awoke.

"Aang, Aang..."

Katara stood over him, as Vaporeon hovered a pint of healing water taken from Katara's pouch over Aang's head.

"what happened? I've never felt that..."

"She was a witch Aang, trapped for eternity to roam the spirit world, expelled by the great priests of Mt. Moon themselves."

"how did we defeat her? What did she do to me?"

Aang sat up, and looked around. They sky was a dark purple and blue as it always had been in the spirit world. They were on a cliff, overlooking the sea. The waves crashed against the rocks below, echoing a frighting sound into the air.

"Well no one has really fought a Witch Aang... at least not by any official records back home, only old wives tales tell of trainers who've fought Witches. But by the looks of it, I'd say she tried poisoning you. The old stories say that Witches are the only ones to can control spirit Pokemon, but in order to do so they must surrender their own souls. No one, knows what they're capable of.

A soft voice whispered to Aang.

"you have defeated me young Aang, but know this. Strength is not the way to acquire the quarz."


End file.
